In everyday life, one may want different aspects of information relating to home life. For example, one may want to know air quality or temperature in his or her home. Also for example, one may want to check a security status of the home. As a further example, one may want to measure his or her own or a family member's blood pressure to protect against health problems. As another example, one may want to read news or check weather information.
The above information is usually provided by different sources. For example, the air quality may be provided by an air monitoring device and the temperature may be provided a thermometer. The home security status may be provided a security monitoring system installed in the home. The blood pressure may be provided by a blood pressure monitor. The news or the weather information may be provided by a web site on the Internet.
The different information sources are usually distributed at different locations. It may be inconvenient for one to check the different information sources in order to have different information he or she may want.